


Date Flowers

by CobraOnTheCob



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Lukanette Exchange, Lukanette Exchange 2019, Minor Angst, Slight Reference to an AU of mine, The Snake's Power is Hypnotize not time travel, Very Canon Divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob
Summary: Lukanette date, and some cuteness overdose.





	Date Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNovelArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/gifts).

> I'm late to the turn-in date, but better late than never.
> 
> The requirements were: Fluff is required, otherwise, open to anything: AU, aged-up, I like
> 
> Excludes: No angst (like, drama and tension okay, but don’t make the whole thing angsty)
> 
> THIS FIC IS NOT CANON COMPLIANT. THE LORE IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE SHOW'S (or rather, the lack of lore lol)

She brings a hand made cloth flower to each date.

At first it was small and plain, but each date, it got bigger and bigger, more complex each date.

He made a garden arrangement in his living room, the smaller, simpler ones at the edges with the larger and more ornate ones in the center. 

Five years of dates, Luka thought as he stared at the floral arrangement. He had no idea where he was going to put any new flowers, he wanted to keep the flowers as private as possible. 

This time, they were going to celebrate her twenty-third birthday. He nervously thumbed the ring box, before putting it into his pocket. He drove over to her apartment, and his jaw dropped as she walked towards his car.

Her qipao went from dark blue to purple, with a faint hint of a reddish hue at the hem. Silver dots - stars, Luka realized, formed constellations in the fabric. The qipao was sleeveless, her arm muscles too large for a normal sleeve, and she probably didn’t have enough fabric for a sleeve anyways. Besides, she liked sleeveless dresses, keeps the creeps away, she says. Her upper arms were adorned with silver bracelets in the shape of snakes, one had green-blue eyes, the other red. A black bracelet - from their first date - was on her left wrist. Her hair was down, grown out to mid-shoulder blade after two years of a pixie cut. In her hands was a massive red flower, the stem beautiful and long. Luka scrambled to open the door for her.

“You take my breath away,” Luka murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheeks in greeting. Marinette did the same. 

“For you, love,” Marinette said, holding the flower out. Luka took it in both hands and nearly fainted from the sheer detail. The petals alternated between red and pink, some shades lighter or darker.

“You are absolutely amazing, I wish I had a gift that could compare to this,” Luka said, finding his words. Technically, I do have something that could compare but I had help to make it. 

“You don’t need to. It’s something I like to do.” Marinette said. Luka smiled, and gestures for her to get in the car. Marinette obliged.

<>-<>-<>-<>

“Thanks for the dinner, Luka,” Marinette said, as they got into Luka’s apartment. Luka grinned, and picked up his guitar.

“Your birthday’s not over yet,” Luka said, beginning to strum his guitar, briefly playing her heart song. Marinette raises a brow.

“Oh?” 

“You might as well had the Snake Miraculous, you hypnotized me with your art,” Luka began to sing. 

“Sass helped you, didn’t he?” Luka shrugged, and gestured that he had a little bit of help with the words.

“You are the love and the light of my life, and I will always listen to your singing heart,” Luka continued, “For it brings me joy and happiness to hear you happy, and I love you even when the days have you snappy. I’ll love you forever, if you’ll have me, and even if you don’t, I still will. You taught me the greatest and purest form of love, from the battles to just standing still. And you, whether you’re Marinette or Ladybug, I will stand by your side, as Luka and Viperion, and I’ll do so even if the world ends. I sing this from my heart, with the most sincere melody that is you, I’ll love you forever if you’ll have me…”

“Always, Luper,” Marinette said, leaning in for a kiss. 

“I’m not done,” Luka said, “for I, Luka Couffaine, wielder of the Snake Miraculous ask one Marinette Dupain-Chang, wielder of the Ladybug Miraculous, will you marry me?” Luka set aside his guitar and pulled out the ring box, presenting the ring. 

“YES!” Marinette practically shrieked, launching herself at Luka, nearly taking him to the ground. Momentarily forgetting the ring, Marinette kissed Luka, joy rushing through her body. Luka pulled away, panting.

“The ring,” Luka gasped. Marinette chuckled.

“Sorry,” Marinette said, her hand reaching out as Luka put the ring on her finger. 

“I love you, high energy and all,” Luka murmured, going back for another kiss. 

“And I love you for everything,” Marinette murmured, then closed the gap between the two.

<>-<>-<>-<>

Her wedding dress is white with pinkish tones, flowing, sleeveless, and in the light, sparkle due to the hidden stars she sewed in. In short, she was drop-dead gorgeous. 

The wedding is just as beautiful as the bride, and the entire venue radiates enough joy to power the entirety of France, if such a thing were possible. Compliments and well-wishes poured onto the new Dupain-Cheng couple, as Juleka threw a smile from across the room every time Luka’s new last name was said. He and Marinette jumped back onto the dance floor, the music surging in his veins, a siren to dance with his wife. Couples swirled around him, but Luka didn’t care about them. He only had eyes for Marinette.

“Mr. Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette teased, dropping into the most faux reporter voice she could manage and pressed a kiss to his cheek, “How does it feel to take on your wife’s last name instead of traditionally keeping your last name and hers changing?”

“The best decision ever, since the only other option we thought of was to go with ‘Couffaine-Dupain-Cheng - “

“Bullies would have a difficult time,” Marinette noted. 

“Oh my goodness, last-name-only-basis-bullies. No wonder why you’re such a great Ladybug. You think of every possibility.” Luka whispers so that no one else could hear, but before Marinette could respond, the music changed for something with a faster tempo, and Luka couldn’t help but roll along with it, he and Marinette danced in sync, moving together effortlessly. The crowd’s hoarse from cheering them on all day, but they cheer nonetheless. Sass and Tikki enjoyed watching the festivities from afar, their chosens moving with each other. A dance floor isn’t so different from a battlefield after all.

<>-<>-<>-<>

Ladybug and Viperion were on patrol that night. Chat couldn’t make it, said that he would be too tired from his day job. The others mentioned a big event that day as well, and big days the next day. Ladybug and Viperion thus decided to step up, enjoy Paris as newlyweds and hope that an akuma wouldn’t attack that night. They rendezvoused at the Eiffel Tower ten minutes before midnight, one last look at the night Parisian skyline before heading home. 

“I never did ask how Queen Bee fought in those high heels,” Ladybug said from her perch, massaging her feet. 

“She was never one for practical battle outfits,” Viperion commented. Ladybug shrugged, then scooted herself across the beam to spoon with Viperion.

“Think this is safe?” Ladybug asked. Viperion glanced down at her.

“We’re the heroes of Paris, we can do this. I can sit here all night, considering I have a Ladybug on my lap. It’d be bad luck to remove her.” Viperion teased. Ladybug gave a fake gasp.

“I’d say it’d be bad luck to offend Lady Luck,” Ladybug responded, but remained where she lay, grinning at her husband. 

“How would you feel if Falena released an akuma tonight?” Viperion asked. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

“I’d snap her neck myself,” Ladybug growled, “Because it’s our wedding night, and all I want to do is be with you. So sue me for being selfish on wanting to be with the ones I love.” 

“I’ll be right beside you if that happens. Ready to head home?” Viperion asked. Ladybug sighed, then pulled herself up.

“I’ll race you home,” Ladybug said.

“Not fair, you have the yo-yo,” Viperion mock-protested. 

“Fine, I’ll carry you bridal-style across Paris,” Ladybug said.

“Please do. Broadcast to Paris that we’re married.” Viperion said.

“You’re on,” Ladybug said. She and Viperion leaped off, Ladybug’s yo-yo snagging onto something so they could swing around as she grabbed him out of the air. Whooping, the couple swung onto a rooftop, Ladybug easily running across the rooftops, Viperion moving his body so that he was balanced and so that she could see. Easily, they dropped onto their balcony, making sure no one saw the heroes of Paris before making their way inside. 

“Sass, scales rest,” Viperion said, opening the fridge as soon as Sass came out from the bracelet. Luka quickly put the small plate of chicken into the microwave, Sass eagerly waiting for his food.

“Tikki, spots off,” Ladybug said, Tikki dropped out of one of the earrings, and eagerly dove into the plate of cookies that they left.

“Good night, Sass,” Luka said as the microwave dinged and Luka pulled the chicken out for Sass. Sass mumbled good night back, mouth full of chicken. 

“‘Night, Tikki,” Marinette said, gently kissing the kwami. 

“Good night, you two,” Tikki said, smiling. Smiling, Luka and Marinette left the kitchen and into the darkness of their bedroom.

“A rarity, a Snake and a Ladybug,” Sass observes from his plate. Tikki smiles.

“The Black Cat and Ladybug don’t always have to be together. Sometimes they work as platonic friends. Other times, the relationship fails completely. Ladybug and Chat Noir are lucky - they get to be friends even after all these years.” Tikki says, then drifts over to Sass.

“In this day and age, love and life are easier,” Sass muses, a note of sadness in his voice. Tikki pats his back gently, as both kwamis thought of their past holders who more or less martyred themselves; such as the more well-known Joan of Arc and the lesser known Snake holders during World War II, making the ultimate sacrifices that never failed to bring the kwamis to tears. 

“Indeed they are. After all, how often is it that you get Music and Creation together?” Tikki asked.

“Don’t remember the last time that happened,” Sass said, “Shall we celebrate with the other kwamis?” Tikki giggled.

“Of course!” Tikki said, swiftly darting out the apartment, Sass hot on her heels, “Race you!”

“You’re on!” Sass hissed playfully, and the two kwamis darted into the night, to celebrate with their fellow kwamis, as their holders slept, holding each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was being written before the Snake's power was revealed to be Second Chance, and I said "the day I accept Second Chance as the Snake's power is the day I believe that LoK and ML have good writing."
> 
> Also! This fic kind of references an upcoming an AU I have in the works, so please don't comment "but the Snake wasn't active in World War 2!"


End file.
